


Sapphistry III

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, fluffy f/f content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: On the Eve of Destiny, a pair helping to free a nation that neither was born in drink tea and make good on prior pledges. (Yugiri x named WoL)
Relationships: Yugiri Mistwalker/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Sapphistry III

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr has ruined the text post function for sharing fics, so I suppose the rest of my fics will be posted here.  
> In which case, expect more of this and other WoL/NPC ships.

There was something awkward, almost bovine, about the way Etien came to kneeling on the floor in the House of the Fierce, a tea set between her and Yugiri.

“You drank very little when Gosetsu and Hien invited you to join them,” Yugiri noted when Etien looked like she had gotten comfortable.

She blinked, looking as if she had been caught. “I suppose so. I rarely drink very much alcohol to begin with, and even less when not in the company of my—of Ser Aymeric.”

“Ah, yes. The Ishgardian knight. To make sure you get home safely at the end of the night, I would think. Are you a lightweight, then? I assure you, I can carry you to your bed if the need arises.”

Now Etien’s eyes widened, the insides of her ears flushing a deeper pink. “It’s not so much my tolerance—though I suppose it does hit me rather quickly.” She tried not to stammer. “I was poisoned during a peace conference with the dragons less than a year ago. It makes me wary to imbibe without someone willing to be responsible for me, though I trust Hien not to put me in that position.” Now she sighed. “It’s late, I didn’t think I needed liquor in my belly on top of the trepidation I’m sure we all feel.”

“Sound reasoning,” Yugiri replied, lifting the teapot. “Perhaps tea will be the right choice.”

She poured them both cups, and Etien tried to mirror her gestures to drink it, one hand under the cup and her other curled around it.

“Is this your tea set?” she asked when she’d swallowed. It was hot, a little bitter.

“Not exactly,” Yugiri sipped her tea again. “But Hien didn’t want it.”

“It’s pretty.”

Yugiri smiled. “I think so, too.”

They drank in silence, both thinking about the day that loomed large in front of them, knowing they should be asleep already. Alisaie and Alphinaud were, Lyse had turned in, it was just the two of them, Hien, and Gosetsu awake now, drinking tea and spirits respectively.

They looked around the House of the Fierce in broad sweeps of their gazes, and every time their eyes met, Etien giggled, flicking her eyes away first.

She had drunk just enough to be actually a little too silly for how major the coming hours were going to be in the course of history.

But she was warmed by several kinds of beverages, and with someone she was quite fond of. There would be time to frown tomorrow, if the situation called for it. For now, she could smile a touch drunkenly, and sip at her tea some more.

Together, they drained the pot, and Yugiri stood. “I would usually offer to make more, but we cannot be up all night.”

Etien nodded slowly.

“But I did promise to return the favor of tending your hair the same way you did for me when we attempted that assassination. And now I intend to make good on it.”

Etien came to standing, a little more shakily than Yugiri had, and followed her towards somewhere comfortably warm and dark where they could sleep.

But first, Yugiri sat down, and tapped the stones in front of her, gesturing for Etien to sit.

She did, trying to do so more gracefully than she had earlier in the evening, and waited.

Yugiri pulled out a comb, sticking it between her teeth as she felt Etien’s hair. She removed it to speak, trying not to laugh when Etien tipped her head back, leaning into the touch.

“I apologize if any of my actions have sloppy results. I am unfamiliar with curls, as I believe I mentioned.” She let one titian lock curl around her finger. “But please let me know if I pull too hard.”

Etien nodded, already biting her lip in preparation. She knew her hair was going to be slightly tangled; her frantic finger-combing throughout the day couldn’t fix that easily.

It needed to be _washed_ , but she’d been making do with dips in the One River and scratchily scrubbing the sweat and dirt from her scalp while her hair was wet.  
What she really needed was a good, hot bath with her honey and lavender soap from Gridania, someone to lather the soap through her hair and over her limbs and rinse it clean until she felt softened and free of grit. But she wasn’t in Ishgard, where she had her fine soaps and the guarantee of someone to wash her hair. She was on another continent, on the eve of a historical event.

She had _this_. She closed her eyes and sighed as Yugiri planted her palm on the crown of Etien’s head and began dragging the comb downward through the thick bronze strands.

“Is this all right?”

Etien hummed. “It’s good. Thank you.”

They tried to keep up conversation, but Etien’s eyelids were sliding low over her eyes, her speech slowing.

“Did that happen when you were a child?” Yugiri asked. “Getting sleepy when your hair is combed?”

Etien laughed, only a sliver of her voice in the heavy exhalation. “Not that I can remember. But the touch of someone else… it’s welcome. And relaxing.”

“Does no one touch you anymore? Surely they would not find you dangerous off the battlefield.”

Another light sigh from Etien. “I doubt that’s why it is. Either way, there are people… is someone… but they’re not here. Naturally.”

Yugiri hummed, finally sectioning Etien’s hair so she could braid it. “That must be lonely.”

Etien turned. “I’ve found solace in other places.” She smiled. “But it is. It’s one thing—well. Maybe that comparison doesn’t actually fit.” There was a long silence, the action of braiding hair not exactly a noisy one. “I guess I could say it anyway. It’s one thing to have all this responsibility when it’s for someone you care about. It doesn’t work because here I am helping out for Doma. And I care about you.”

Yugiri squeezed Etien’s shoulder. “And I am grateful beyond words for your assistance. But I know what you mean. I saw how at home you looked in Ishgard. It is different when it’s your home. Though maybe I cannot attest to that myself. Sui-no-Sato is safe because I never went back.”

She tied off the end of Etien’s hair. “There you are, all done. I think it looks good.”

“Gods know I’ll probably pull strands out in my sleep. But it feels nice. You did a good job.”

Yugiri bowed, just a touch. “Thank you. Shall I let you get ready to sleep?”

“I don’t need you to leave or anything,” Etien replied, scooting away just a little to take off the outer, armored layers of her clothing. “I’ve changed clothes in far worse conditions. Should I—?”

“If you would.”

She stood and trotted off to clean her teeth while she waited, chewing some tree bark.

Etien turned when she heard her name, though, spitting the bark from her mouth before returning to the darker more secluded corner.

“What was that?”

“Pine bark,” she answered. “The fiber cleans your teeth.”

“Interesting,” Yugiri replied, settling into the position she planned to sleep in. “Good night, Etien.”

Etien lay flat on her back not far from where she’d been standing, pressing up onto her elbows to look at Yugiri. She sat all the way up and took her hand to give it a squeeze before responding, “Good night. Here’s to tomorrow.”

“We have you, all will be well,” came the reply from the dark.

_Coming from Yugiri, she could believe it._


End file.
